kamenrider_newfandomcom-20200216-history
Swan Alliance
is the twenty-third episode of Kamen Rider Fourze. Synopsis Gentaro and friends hear about a new hero from their classmate Norio Eguchi, who identifies the hero as Cygnus and also happens to be a member of the Ugly Duckling Society, a fan club dedicated to Cygnus. However, this new hero is not as good as he seems... Plot At AGHS, Gentaro and friends hear about a new hero from their classmate Norio Eguchi, who identifies the hero as Cygnus and also happens to be a member of the Ugly Duckling Society, a fan club dedicated to Cygnus. Though Kengo wanted to go through Astroswitch testing, Gentaro vows to make Cygnus his friend while Ryusei goes along to learn more about Cygnus. While taking Gentaro to where the Ugly Duckling Society members meet, Eguchi explains how he met Cygnus before the Cancer Zodiarts appears and scare both him and Ohsugi off. After the Cancer Zodiarts explains he is here for revenge, Gentaro becomes Kamen Rider Fourze to fight him yet is outmatched due to his opponent's hard armor that not even Magnet States has an effect. But at the last second, Cygnus arrives and battles the Cancer Zodiarts before he falls back. Fourze attempts to befriend the hero, only for Cygnus to run off as both Kengo and Ryusei confirm him to be a Zodiarts. After Gentaro gets the Ugly Ducking Society's president Misa Toriizaki to allow them to observe their meeting, Ryusei learns how the club functions like a cult with points based on heroism. After reporting to Tachibana on the chance of a Zodiarts being good, Ryusei decides to take Tomoko out for fresh air to Misa's dismay. By that time, JK reveals that the Cygnus Zodiarts is not as squeaky clean as he had everyone believe as the Zodiarts attacks Ryusei while Tomoko tries to call a distracted Gentaro. Faking cowardice, Ryusei runs off so he can transform into Kamen Rider Meteor to even the odds before the Cygnus Zodiarts uses Tomoko as a human shield. Finding himself unable to hit her to his shock, Meteor is put in a bind before Fourze arrives and is mortified to find Cygnus to be a sham. Using the Giantfoot Switch, Fourze believes he got him before the Cygnus Zodiarts catches the Kamen Rider off guard and reveals his plan to become the new Fourze. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : * : * : *Ugly Duckling Society Member: , , , *Other Students: , , , , , , , , , Astroswitches *'Switches Used:' **Circle - N Magnet **Cross - Chainsaw, Giantfoot **Triangle - Drill **Square - Hammer, S Magnet *'States Used:' **Base States, Magnet States Errors *''to be added'' Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 51, , the final episode of the series. From next week onwards, Fourze would air alongside . *First time for Fourze using the Giant Foot Module. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Fourze Volume 6 features episodes 21-24: Mislead Course, True Self Dismissal, Swan Alliance and Hero's Desire. DSTD08716-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Fourze'' Volume 6, DVD cover BSTD08716-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Fourze'' Volume 6, Blu-ray cover External Links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢白・鳥・同・盟｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢白・鳥・同・盟｣ Category:Kamen Rider Fourze